


(Podfic of) Brave by Mandibles

by RedHead1319



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Character Study, M/M, Panic Attacks, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Stiles Stilinski is the Kanima's Master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHead1319/pseuds/RedHead1319
Summary: There’s this fine, fine line between Stiles’ control over himself and his control over Jackson.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Kudos: 4





	(Podfic of) Brave by Mandibles

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Brave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/478877) by [Mandibles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandibles/pseuds/Mandibles)

**Title** : [Brave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/478877)

**Author** : [Mandibles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandibles/pseuds/Mandibles)

**Rating** : Teen and Up Audiences

**Summary** : There’s this fine, fine line between Stiles’ control over himself and his control over Jackson.

**Length** : Nearly 6 minutes

**Author's Note:**

> I had received permission to record this *checks inbox* 794 days ago, and I am just so sorry. I hope everyone enjoys it!


End file.
